


Accidentally In Love

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione doesn't realize she's in love until she has a conversation with Ginny about it.





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my O1 square which was the quote: "Oh, my God. You're in love!" No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“Oh my God. You’re in love!” Ginny said jumping up and down in her seat.

“I am not, Gin!” Hermione protested. She frowned at her friend who was now clapping her hands in glee. She truly wasn’t in love. In lust, sure, but love? No, not so much.

“You are! You are! I can see it in your eyes!” Ginny’s delight was almost infectious. Almost. Hermione’s frown turned into an outright scowl.

“It’s impossible to be in love with someone after just a few weeks of dating,” Hermione said. She attempted to keep the derision out of her voice, but some clearly slipped in based on the way Ginny was now smirking at her.

“Sure, you can,” Ginny said, patting Hermione’s arm. Hermione’s glare did not lessen. “Seriously, let’s look at the evidence, shall we?”

Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and indicated that Ginny should just carry on. Protesting at this point would prove futile, Hermione knew Ginny enough by now.

“First, he took you to your favorite restaurant.”

“Not that hard to figure out since _Witch Weekly_ did that profile on me a few months ago,” Hermione pointed out.

“Your favorite _Muggle_ restaurant. The man is a pure-blood who has likely never stepped foot out of Diagon Alley.”

“Except for his work as a Death Eater that took him to many Muggle homes,” Hermione said. Ginny waved her hand away as if the fact that he was a former Death Eater was negligible.

“ _Reformed_ Death Eater. And he didn’t speak of Quidditch once!” Ginny proclaimed.

“And he used to play professionally,” Hermione begrudgingly admitted.

“See!” Ginny said, throwing her hands up in triumph.

“Really it more points to the fact that _he_ is in love with me. Not the other way around.”

“Well, how about the fact that you can’t stop thinking about him?”

Hermione frowned. That wasn’t true, was it? She thought over the last few weeks trying to remember everything she’d done, and it all felt a little clouded by thoughts of him. Shit, Ginny was probably right. She did have a habit of thinking of him.

“Thinking about someone does not mean that you are in love with them,” Hermione said.

“I knew it!” Ginny’s voice was loud enough that Hermione was sure it would burst the _Muffliato_ she had placed around their table.

“Keep it down, Ginny. There’s paparazzi from both the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ right there.” Hermione pointed her chin at the far corner of the restaurant where a flutter of camera lenses snapped.

“Oh, pish.” Ginny waved her hand again. “The point is, you can’t stop thinking about him. When are you seeing him next?”

“We haven’t set anything formal up.” Hermione shrugged. “He said he’d owl me.”

The moment the words were out of her mouth, an owl approached their table from an open window.

“Who lets owls in a restaurant?” Hermione grumbled as the owl stuck his leg in her face. She untied the missive and gave the owl a piece of her roll. The owl took off out the open window.

“It’s from him, isn’t it?” Ginny grinned as Hermione unrolled the letter. She frowned. It was from him.

_Hermione,_

_Let’s meet at your place at 8 tonight. I have something special planned._

_Yours,_

_Finn_

“It is,” Hermione acknowledged with a tight nod.

“Ooo! Let me see! Let me see!” Ginny snatched the letter from Hermione, reading it quickly. “Yours! Oh, he’s so romantic. And something special! What are you going to wear?”

Hermione found herself rolling her eyes again. “Whatever, Gin.” She snatched the parchment back from her friend and tucked it into her handbag. It appeared she had to get ready for that evening.

_~Fin~_


End file.
